


Freddy Meets Nightmare: The Ghost Beyond Strange

by 04ijordan



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Two people from completely different  universe's realize they have more similarities then they think but little do they know Freddy has plans of his owns





	Freddy Meets Nightmare: The Ghost Beyond Strange

After Nightmare's defeat he realizes that he cant do this all by himself so he then searches across multiple dimensions, timeliness and boundaries of hell to find someone who will stay loyal to him someone who has he same goal in life as him so not being able to find anybody he then steals the Power Gem from the Nova Core to get a hold of the reality gem but as the Nova Core knows who stole it there still hot on his tail but even with the Power Gem it wasn't enough so he then uses it to increase his power in the dream world as he waits for Carol Danvers to fall asleep and when she does he uses the Power Gem to decrease Captain Marvels powers in the dream world he then gets the upperhand in the fight and goes to the real world and steals the Reality Stone and leaves the Power Gem with a unconscious Carol Danvers in her bedroom in the real world he then teleports away meanwhile Carol is framed for stealing the Power Gem by Nightmare she then gets arrested by Nove Corps and seeks out Dr. Strange to help clear her name. Nightmare now in his dimension with the Reality Stone uses it to merge his Realm with This Other Unknown Realm he then seeks out the Soul Stone he is then powerful enough with Reality Stone to take the Soul Stone from Ultron he then returns to his dimension and uses it to revive a undead Freddy Krueger who discusses with Nightmare his plan and then agrees to help and then complements him about how nice it feels in his dimension, Freddy now back wanting to have some fun he goes to explore the marvel dimension where he finds goes inside the one dudes dream where he meets a dude he introduces himself as Wade Wilson who says hey you look just like me but a Christmas Cowboy knockoff Deadpool takes off his mask when he says and looks at Freddy up close we must be 2 brothers lost at birth but Freddy then bloody falls back and starts to laugh histarically and says wow awe man I'd never thought i see a guy uglier then me Then Deadpool says why are you laughing you look just like me, Freddy Then says because I'm gonna gutch yah. Freddy draws his finger blades and slashes open Deadpool's stomach, causing his intestines to spill out onto the ground. As the he drops backwards, Freddy catches them from behind, hoists them up in front of him and proceeds to burn through their head with fire from his mouth, leaving a huge, smoldering hole through his head. Freddy says where to next Deadpool gets back up and says ow that really hurt you know. Deadpool says now it's my turn. Deadpool draws his revolvers and shoots Freddy twice in the chest and once in the shoulder, leaving holes. He then shoots the Freddy's cheek, leaving a huge hole. Finally he shoots the Freddy three times in the stomach. The Freddy proceeds to falls on his knees, immediately collapsing afterwards. Freddy then says Guess what can't kill me either bitch. Deadpool says no need for explicit language now that I'm owned by Marvel. Freddy then says oh well then now what to which Deadpool replies we just sit here I guess. Deadpool and Fredd just sit beside each other crissed-crossed applesauce staring blankly into the dream wondering what to do. Deadpool then says do you wanna talk to the audience which Freddy replies all I can do is wink. Freddy then says well i guess it's my time to go. Which Deadpool replies alright then it was fun playing with ya. Freddy then leaves and says Gayyy... Deadpool then says well I am pan after all later 2 random pedestrians while in there sleep Freddy enters there dream to and combines there dreams so they can all be in the same place at the same time but Unbeknownst to Freddy Krueger is that one of those random pedestrians is Wolverine the clawed hero Wolverine leaps out from the top of a rocky hill in the dream world landing between Freddy and The Random Pedestrian named Ode. Scurrying onto the Freddy's back, he begins swiping at him with his diamond-hard Adamantium claws, but even they cannot pierce the Freddy's skin. Realizing that the Pedestrian may prove to be an easier target, freddy springs over wolverine's head and launches himself at the pedestrian. His suspicions prove correct, and his claws rake into the pedestrian creature’s hide.

Freddy picks the pedestrian up and smashes him through a grove of trees. Nightmare then appears and gets caught in the middle of the fight. Wolverine meaning to aim for freddy accidently finishes the job by sinking his claws into the Nightmare's throat. Nightmare is an immortal creature, however, and even this seemingly fatal blow is not enough to kill him. For the time being, though, Nightmare is unconscious.

Now Wolverine turns his attention onto Freddy. The fight is furious, but brief, until one bystander, The Pedestrian (who seemingly use to be a scientist), use chemicals to knock them both out.

Ode prepares once again to conduct an occult ritual that will remove the spirit of the dream demons from her freddy's body, and transpose it onto nightmare. With nightmare unconscious.

The African Pedestrian Ode tries to drag Nightmare's body back into the cave with the unconscious Wolverine, but Freddy awakens and just as quickly turns his attention to Wolverine. Wolverine revives as well and the two begin fighting once again. Ode flees from the battle and races back into the cave. Freddy swings a mighty punch, but Wolverine manages to roll just in time so that it is only a glancing blow. The punch is still strong enough to knock him out however. Freddy realizing he cant kill wolverine due to his healing factor Freddy then chases after Ode and kills him which grabs the attention of the ghost rider, freddy then wakes up nightmare as they teleport to the dream dimension. Freddy then wanting to have some more fun is about to leave again but Nightmare gives Freddy the Soul Stone before he leaves Those who survived freddys passed encounters formed Earth's Resistance. Spiderman was also a huge aid to the resistance and many times came face to face with Freddy but would be unable to defeat him. At one point, General Thunderbolt Ross and the Resistance Spiderman was also a huge aid to the resistance and many times came face to face with Freddy but would be unable to defeat him. At one point, General Thunderbolt Ross and the Resistance attempted to lead Freddy into an area rigged with remote-detonated explosives, but Freddy emerged unscathed. Spideman then confronted Freddy who then explained his motives for destroying humanity being his views of the human race as vengeance and corrupt and for burning him alive. In the midst of causing destruction, Spiderman began to sense Freddy' due to his spiders sense, so he pursued him. After Freddy caught sight of Spidermam, he fired several green ki blasts from the Soul Stone at the fleeing Web-Slinger but failed and he was hit by a ki blast himself. Regardless, he still manages to defeat spiderman and prepares to finish him off with his Glove. However, Ghost Rider saves Spiderman by throwing a Hellfire Blast Attack at Freddy and then they both quickly escaped. After Freddy regained his sight, Freddy stated that Spiderman could not run forever. Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Wolverine and Spiderman then meet up and discuss about the world merging, Carol Danvers arrest, People Dying in there sleep and The Mysterious New Villain known As Freddy Krueger and there next move meanwhile freddy and nightmare knowing that the heroes are on there tail . Freddy and nightmare put a fake $999.9 trillion bounty on Super Skrull's head he is then killed by the bounty hunter while nightmare and freddy get the time stone and use it to go back in time before any of the infinity stones were owned by anybody now with all the the stones they brodcast their plan across the world nightmare then puts the glove on, Nightmare then thanks freddy for his help and gives him control over his dream dimension to show him his gratitude Nightmare then sets out to destroy the Earth, in revenge for the Avengers opposing him. As freddy watches from the dream dimension advising a plan to steal the gauntlet for himself meanwhile Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Wolverine and Spiderman then arrive to meet Nightmare; however, Nightmare is still disoriented and unsure of the situation, picking up on Wolverine's rapid heartbeat, as the Mutant was growing anxious due to sensing Nightmare's disorientation. Nightmares hesitation causes Zaratho's to take possession of the Ghost Rider due to being able to feel the deaths of many and launch a hellfire beam at him, which he quickly dodges and returns fire with his Soul Stone. Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Wolverine and Spiderman attempt to restrain him but are easily shrugged off. Dr. Strange tries to snap Nightmare out of his rage by using the Eye of Agamotto and referring to him by his real name. While his words causes him to hesitate, Nightmare quickly re-engaged, now fighting off and overpowering the combined might of Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, and Wolverine. Spiderman attempts to flank Nightmare, however, Nightmare is able to keep up with the speed of spidey due to the time stone and eventually knock him down.

Hercules then appears and calls for Nightmare, who recognized his former foe and angrily moved toward him. Dr. Strange tries to keep him back, but he knocks him unconscious before swatting Hercules into a nearby police car. Hercules attempts to get through to Nightmare, but Hercule responds with anger, believing that Nightmare wished to deny him his peace before echoing the Nightmare's first words to him as he prepared to finish his assault.

By releasing the blast from a nuclear explosion it had previously absorbed, The One Above All was able to blast Nightmare "half way across the universe" and destroyed him. Dr. Strange then says what about he infinity gauntlet, the one above all responded with saying He acknowledges that only the Cosmic Beings are allowed to judge and eliminate life in their respective jurisdiction while Gods observe and advise. Unbeknownst to Freddy is that Nightmare was still alive and he then confronted Freddy soon after the one above all left Freddy now with his new modified glove that is able to keep the infinity gems in them he then escaped with the infinity gauntlet and all of the stones, Freddy tried his best but Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Wolverine and Spiderman were far more powerful.

"Come back with us now Freddy, enough games!"

Freddy was about to lose. Ghost Rider had him already chained.

But Freddy always had a trick up his sleeve.

He gave his ally Nightmare the oppurtunity to strike back.

As the fight had already weakened Ghost Rider, his end was near.

Freddy then took advantage of the situation and betrayed Nightmare.

He trapped both of them in a dream mirror, and broke it.

Freddy knew they would eventually escape one day, but it would take time.

Until then, time to enjoy the victory and have fun!


End file.
